Side Effects of Pregnancy
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 2: She raised her hand as her head spun lightly, sweeping away her words. Emma was next to her in an instant, a cold hand cupping her face and the other resting on her rounded belly. "Regina, what happened? Why are you on the floor?"


**Title:** Side Effects of Pregnancy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon a Time  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Swan Queen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> No.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She raised her hand as her head spun lightly, sweeping away her words. Emma was next to her in an instant, a cold hand cupping her face and the other resting on her rounded belly. "Regina, what happened? Why are you on the floor?"  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A prompt from Tumblr: _Hi! I love your fics so much! Could you write pregnant!Regina Swan Queen fluff please? (:_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

Regina shifted in her office chair behind her desk at Town Hall. She released an aggravated sigh. The pregnant woman glared at her belly before standing for a second to reseat herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when a comforting feeling took place inside her. "By the gods little one." Regina murmured, her choice of words reverting back to that of her home land like it always did when she was alone.

She placed her left hand on her belly and picked up her pen with her right to get back to the documents she really needed to look over. The words began to double after one paragraph. Regina could feel the sweat forming on her skin and she mentally cursed her pregnant body. She quickly leaned forward to unbutton and slide off her jacket.

The sudden coolness in the air hit her skin and goose bumps appeared on the skin of her arms. A shiver ran through her body. "Are you kidding me?" She went to stand, but a dizzy spell grabbed her and didn't let go until it forced her body to sit once again. The movement of her body caused the baby inside her to kick out, sending a foot into her internal organs. "Son of a-" As quick as she could, Regina pressed a palm to her side, rubbing to coax the child to return into its previous position.

"Alexis!" She called out to her secretary. The woman's head immediately poked into the room and looked at her expectantly. "Call my wife and tell her I would like her to come down here as soon as she has a moment." Regina tried to hold back the grimace of pain that shot through her from the middle of her spine, rippling outward. She could tell she didn't do a very good job when Alexis gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing.

She didn't have this much trouble with Adeline's pregnancy, though her mood swings in her first pregnancy were off the walls compared to this one. "I'd rather have hormonal mood swings." Regina muttered darkly to herself. A smell swept in from the open window and the need to throw up rose on her 'to-do' list.

Sliding herself off the chair and onto the floor, Regina hung her head over her waste basket, thankful that she rarely used it. Her body lurched and what was left of her breakfast ended in the bin. The smell of her vomit brought on another wave of illness.

When her stomach couldn't throw up anymore, the woman pushed the trash bin away and sat against her desk, resting her warm cheek on the cool wood. She heard her door open quickly and someone rush in. She knew it was her wife. People hardly barged into her office (not since her and Emma first christened the room). "'Gina?" The dark haired woman could hear the panic lying underneath her words. "Regina?" She called again, moving around the room, reminding Regina that she hadn't answered the blonde woman.

She raised her hand as her head spun lightly, sweeping away her words. Emma was next to her in an instant, a cold hand cupping her face and the other resting on her rounded belly. "Regina, what happened? Why are you on the floor?" Regina pushed her face into Emma's hand and savored the cold that stuck to her hands from outside. "Regina, you're scaring me."

Regina forced her eyes open (when she closed them, she didn't know) and smiled at her wife, patting her pale hand. "I'm fi-"

"Don't say fine." Emma cut her off with a frown. She sat on the floor next to Regina. "You wouldn't have had your secretary call me in the middle of the day if you were fine. Especially since you knew we were going to see each other in a half hour. If you were fine you wouldn't be on the floor of your office and pale." The Sheriff picked up on of brunette's hands and placed a ghost of a kiss on her ring knuckle.

Regina let out a breath, aiming it away from Emma. She didn't want the other woman to vomit due to her own vomit-breath. "Heat flash, dizzy, back pain, nausea." She listed off. "And I can't get comfortable. Your child continues to kick me." Her free hand went to where the pain lingered, rubbing it subconsciously.

Emma moved her hand away and kneaded her fingers gently there. "Better?" She asked, seeing the great relief wash over the older woman's features. A 'mmm' was her answer and she let out a small, short laugh. "Who knew you were so easy." She commented lightly. "But, we should get you home."

Regina snapped up. "What? Why? I have work to do." Emma raised an eyebrow and motioned first to the basket of puke and then to her form.

"You're not doing your work. You're sitting on the floor, miserable. You're not feeling good and that chair isn't going to make you feel better. Our bed, hell, even our couch, would be better." The blonde told her, knowing she was right. "You need to put your feet up and rest. Regina, you're eight months pregnant, you shouldn't be working."

"Emma-"

"I'll have Alexis bring your paper work later if it makes you feel better, but we're going home. Even if I have to carry you out." Emma chuckled at Regina's snort of doubt. Suddenly, Regina was airborne, her arms flinging to steady herself. She glared at her wife who laughed at her brief panic and carried her bridal style out of the room.

Alexis sat at her desk, smiling as the couple walked past her. "Alexis, can you hold Regina's calls and push back her appointments for the day? She's going home."

The secretary grinned and nodded. "Have a good evening Sheriff Swan. Feel better Madame Mayor." Regina frowned, but looped her arms around her wife's neck

_The End_


End file.
